loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Taylor-White
"Don't try and talk to me, filthy commoner." Jacob Taylor-White is the son of a wealthy businessman. He is 26 years old and likes to dress in a top hat and long coats. He thinks of himself as a posh English gentleman despite his arrogant and cruel nature. He thinks he deserves a rich and comfortable life when he has done nothing to earn it. He is knowledgeable in business but is overly arrogant about it and usually acts like he knows more than he does. He enjoys watching what people will do for money and is quite sadistic in nature. He dreams of taking over his father's business and becoming a global power. He enjoys manipulating people and an influential position will allow him to do that. Personality Jacob is usually quite arrogant and looks down on anybody lower class than him. He views people of the same class as 'worthy' but makes no attempts to interact with them. He has this delusion that being higher class means he rules over anywhere he goes that is a lower class than him. He refers to them as 'commoners' and likes to think he is the boss and in control. Despite his high class education, he can have a very foul mouth and swear at his peers when they don't do as he tells them. He likes it when he knows everything that is going on around him. He grew up in a private school and got most of his personality from there but his father sent him to work in a more lower class place to learn some skills and he is struggling to cope in this new environment. He thinks everything is beneath him and sometimes refuses to work. He thinks he is in charge even though he is just a worker. He speaks in a posh old fashioned way even though no-one talks like that anymore with the exception of a few people. Jacob thinks it makes him stand out but it does everything except that and most people just walk away from him which makes him feel he's better than them. He like to win and make himself feel superior. His way of acting is less mature than would be expected by someone his age as it is very bratty due to his spoiled past. He doesn't see the point of working since he plans on living off of his parent's money and all he needs is to learn what his father does so he can take over the business. He does know how the business works and uses that to overrule whatever anyone says as he thinks that is all he needs to get by in life. His flaws lie in his inability to adapt to different situations. When taken out of his comfort zone he instinctively tries to take control and make sure everyone does as he wants. Despite all his faults, Jacob has a clear image of what he wants and a sharp mind which he uses to obtain it by any means necessary. He doesn't like being undermined and will argue that he is right even when he isn't as well as resulting to foul language quite quickly. He doesn't handle stress very well and usually passes it on to anyone working for him so he can use them as a scapegoat. Past Jacob grew up on a large estate owned by his father where he went to a private school and was taught by the best tutors around and was also home taught about managing businesses and trade. He assumed that because of his lifestyle and the high scores he achieved, he was better then everyone else. But when he had to go out to find proper work, so he could get used to a more normal lifestyle he hated the fact that he had to socialize with people who weren't from such a wealthy background. Category:Characters Category:Male